The early death of Uzumaki Naruto
by Rin946
Summary: Story about Uzumaki Naruto, thought this time it isn't really him. Smart Naruto, but he still somehow manages to be deadlast in ninja academi.
1. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, but this story is all mine. My first story so please comment on anything that might seem strange, if you want the story to continue or have any interesting ideas where it could go.

It was a calm morning in Konohagakure no Sato. People were just waking up and everything seemed perfect, well as perfect as a morning in shinobi village could be. Of course peace couldn't be everywhere. In Konoha's orphanage a young child, no older than four, opened its eyes and yawned 'Another day in this godforsaken place.' Sitting up, the child grimaced 'If this goes on I might go crazy from boredom.' This was no ordinary child, because this child was hated by the whole village. In another world, this child is an idiotic loudmouth named Uzumaki Naruto. In this world the child's name is Uzumaki Naruto too, the difference between these two is simple, our child doesn't know its name and caries memories of long since thought dead Kawa Jashin.

To enlighten you on his history, well… Kawa Jashin lived in times of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. He was a leader of a feared clan residing mostly near Land of Water that was mostly nomadic. Upon Konoha's founding, the first Mizukage asked them to join the Kirigakure no Sato. Jashin, seeing this as a safe place for his clan, immediately accepted. After all, they were feared and a rather tiny clan, counting about twenty people. The problem? The clan was at the time near the Land of Whirlpools, homeland of Uzushio, the allies of Konoha. In order to weaken the Kiri, the Uzumaki clan attacked the traveling Kawas. The fight was very brutal but overall quite short, only a few hours long. In the end the Kawas were defeated and killed, this didn't come for free to Uzumakis as they lost tens of fighters and seal masters. The deed was done. Kawa clan was lost to time. That is… till now.

You are probably wondering how did this happened. Well it was actually a series of unfortunate events. Firstly the Uzumakis didn't or more like couldn't kill Jashin so they decided to seal his chakra and soul into one of their own. This wouldn't be so bad if the seal wasn't unintentionally passed down through generations until it was given to Uzumaki Kushina and through her to Uzumaki Naruto. Second event leading to this… tragedy? was the decision of Konoha's fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato, to seal Kyuubi no Yoko into his new-born son Naruto. Third action came from Konoha's counsel to seal the mind of a few hours old jinchuriki. The seal they used was supposed to limit his intellect, but it actually caused him to become braindead. The fourth and final event was the attempt of Kyuubi to save the mind of Uzumaki Naruto. After all, what good is a braindead host? Simply put, he used as much chakra as he could to destroy the seal. Instead of destroying the seal on Naruto's mind, he destroyed the seal containing Kawa Jashin that then took over Naruto's body… and that was the end of Uzumaki Naruto.

'When I said "If something didn't happen I'd go crazy" I didn't mean to get kicked out of the orphanage.' These were Jashin's thoughts as he was walking down the street just some hours after he woke up. 'Oh well, what's done is done. The real question is: Are the villagers glaring at me because of my vessel or because they hate this vessel's family?' Staring around himself and pretending not to notice the glares, he realized everyone was whispering about something. Carefully getting sufficiently close to hear parts of whispered conversation, he heard: "Did y…ear, it's...at demon." "Shhh, we aren't su…sed to tal…bout it."

That was enough information for Jashin, he started sprinting away, somewhere without other humans. 'How could they find out about me?! It shouldn't be possible for them to even remember the name Kawa Jashin! So how? How did they found out?! They hardly paid me any attention, so how did they notice I'm not a little brat?' Breathing hard, he finally stopped at some empty training ground. Falling under a tree he tried to calm his breathing and reassure himself that this discovery isn't true, that he made a mistake. 'Alright, alright just take slow breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Good. Now, thing everything over again. No hasty declarations. What use could Konoha have in keeping an enemy alive and relatively unharmed? The answer was easy: "My kekkei genkai!" Truly terrified now, he scrambled up and started pacing back and forth. 'But CAN I even use it anymore? I mean I'm in completely different body so my bloodline should be gone too. Right?' Still pacing he run a hand through his short hair. "First thing first, I must find out what abilities I have left."

So turns out that nearly all of his abilities were gone, worthless or worse… couldn't be used in his new body at all. Like his kekkei genkai and with it his taijutsu. Ninjutsu was impossible for him to learn in his last life. Genjutsu was never his forte and don't let him started on the godforsaken fuijutsu. To sum it up, his chakra wasn't awoken, his reflexes were shit, his instincts were all messed up and anything that seemed to work was his sensor ability. 'Life really is a bitch.'


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently living as a homeless orphan inside a shinobi village was quite common, what with orphanages being filled to the brim. There were so many of unfortunate hungry souls just like Jashin's was. 'But of course it wouldn't be my life if they didn't hate me too.' Sighed Jashin avoiding another thrown empty can. 'How low have I fallen? Once a leader of a feared clan, now I'm not accepted even by the "scum" of the society.' He was running through narrow alleys of the Red-light district and trying not to get lost to much. He turned many corners and was starting to panic, his pursuers were gaining upon him, and he could feel it. 'Dammit, dammit, which way is the exit? Left? Right?' He went right. 'Stupid young easily tired body.' He nearly trips over his own two feet, barely keeping himself up and scratching his elbow on a dirty wall. 'Damn, my lungs are starting to genuinely burn. At this rate they'll catch me.' Turning another corner he hurriedly stops. 'No, nonono, this can't be a dead-end!' His pursuers were quickly nearing the corner he just turned. 'Think Jashin, think. Way forward is closed. Can't go left. Can't go right. Can't go back. Can't hide.' He used his uninjured arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. 'The only way is up. But HOW do I get up there?' He was so desperate he jumped on a wall of one building. Some people say: "Fear is one of the greatest motivators of all times. One must only know when, how and how much to use." Jashin never knew it actually worked so well, needless to say if he were to ever train someone again, he would definitely utilise it to its full potential. As it was he not only managed to climb the building, but also awake his chakra.

Jashin tiredly opened his eyes. 'When has it got so dark? I could've sworn that it was only around midday.' He sat up. 'And how did I manage to get on a roof?' _I'm sure many of you readers don't know this feeling, but when you lose consciousness, you don't wake up like you were hit by lightning. Instead it's more like being underwater, because everything is muted, your brain is slow to make connections. Exactly this was happening to Jashin._ Suddenly the memories hit him all at once. "Goddammit!" He swiftly slapped his hand over his mouth and cautiously peaked over the edge of the roof. "Fuu." 'Thank God they're all gone.' He sat up and evaluated his state. 'So two legs, two arms, one head, whole nose, all teeth, and two eyes. It appears I have only some strained muscles in my legs and… What is this?! My chakra is awaken? How?' He tiredly scratched his head. 'Whatever, it's not like it matters too much. What does matter is how quickly I can learn to mold it.' His smirk started to stretch on his face from ear to ear, it made him look like a real madman. 'Someone is finally going to have the absolutely worst day in their life!'

** xxxx**

Jashin was pissed. 'No one ever told me other people molded chakra differently than my clansmen!' He was pacing at a clearing in a part of forest embracing Konoha's outskirts. 'How am I supposed to decimate the Uzumakis if I can't even make a small current of water? What good is to me an awaken chakra if I can't use it?!' He was torn from his thoughts by a sudden high pitched screech. "What? Did I made that sound up? I must've been more tired than I thought." "Eeeecck!" "All right, I definitely didn't imagine it. Now, where did it come from?" He looked behind a nearby tree and abruptly stopped. It was a tinny kestrel, just a little baby with fluffy looking feathers. "Poor thing, you must've fallen from your nest." The kestrel made a pitiful sound as if it was agreeing with him. "Are you hungry, little one? Off course you are, but don't worry about a thing, we're going to get you something tasty for that tinny tummy of yours." Jashin was cooing at the kestrel and then out of blue he got an idea. 'What if I train it to listen to my commands? He grind. "Yes, I can definitely work with this."

It took him longer than he would like to finally catch a suitable prey for Hane, he named the female kestrel, and himself. "I must be out of shape Hane. It took me one hour to catch something edible." Hane's only answer was a ravenous look at the dead rabbit. "I know, I know. You're hungry. I'm already preparing it." He was skinning the rabbit and talking to Hane. "You know, for such a small thing you sure are demanding." Throwing a curious look her way he added. "What would you do if I simply decided to leave you alone? Would you cry for someone else's help or quietly died?" He sighed and cut the meat into tiny pieces so Hane could eat them without trouble. "You're really lucky I see your usefulness… and I'm rather lonely. You know I was sort of used to being around my clan members all the time. Waking in this place, in a completely vulnerable body that's not my own was actually very scary…" "Eeeck!" Hane's screech tore him from his depressed state. Smiling gently he said: "Yes, yes, here you go, have another piece." He fed Hane and cooked bits of the rabbit, the rest he dried for later. Jashin put the fire out and gently scooped Hane up into his palms. "It's getting dark Hane, let's find some place to sleep safely through the night." He smiled, at long last he wasn't alone anymore. Together they left the clearing, while heading away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Jashin was whistling with a small smile on his lips as he used to do these days. He has been with Hane for about four months and since he found her he started to smile more and brood less. Perhaps it was from the calm of the nature or the fact he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder or feel the hatred of all those people back at the village or maybe from all of them. 'She really was send to me from heaven. If I didn't know better I'd thought she was my older sister Kasumi.' Both of them had a strange sense of humour and inhuman piercing stare, not too hard for Hane, what with her being a kestrel, for Kasumi it shouldn't come so naturally as it did… woman, he'll never understand them. Jashin lifted his right hand and immediately heard Hane's screech and prepared for her to land on it. "Hello precious, how was your hunt this morning? Good? That's great, you're growing so quickly." He scratched her beak and grind. "Soon you'll be even bigger and you'll help me hunt the blasted rabbits. But now it's time to train some." With these words he closed his eyes and started to concentrate the chakra inside his body to cumulate near his own eyes. When he reopened his eyes he wasn't looking them anymore, but through Hanes. "Come on darling, let's see how long we can stay linked together today." With one beat of her wings she was in the air and flying further away. Jashin was sensing other chakra signatures and getting Hane to follow his mentally send orders. It was all about instinct and repeated experience. At first both of them could stay connected for only few seconds and Jashin then had a giant headache lasting up to five hours. but now they could stay linked for up to one hour without any headaches. It remained him of his clan's lifestyle and this style of living suited him just fine. This was why he wanted his clan to join Kiri in the first place, the constant fight for survival and constant moving from place to place wasn't good for pregnant woman, neither was it kind for the elderly. The calmness of his training was destroyed by a new chakra signatures, very strong and very human chakra signatures. Jashin instinctively tensed up and carefully directed Hane towards this mystery intruders. Finding them wasn't too hard, one of them wasn't exactly trying to stay hidden. 'What are an old man and these masked shinobi doing so far inside the forest?' It was greatly suspicious. 'Should I meet them or stay away from them? Jashin was worried, it would be the first human contact he could have in four months. 'Better play it safe.' He commanded Hane to return to their camp and ended the connection. 'Time for me to return too.'

'This is getting ridiculous! Why is the old man following me?' Jashin was keeping tabs on the old man and his, he guessed, guards since he first sensed them and it was impossible not to notice that the man was following him. 'He's getting dangerously close, but if I hide my chakra now they'll undoubtedly know I'm not a child. Damm them to the lowest pits of hell! And who the hell do the bastards, trying to sneak upon me, think they are?! I am Kawa Jashin and NO ONE sneaks upon me!' to survive you have to have at least some standards, even if you're stuck in a body of some child. He was surrounded and had nowhere to run, the only course was to wait. He had Hane hide in trees and when the old man came from bushes he was sitting before a fire and pretending he didn't know about him in advance. "Good afternoon, child." Said the old man. "What are you doing this far inside a forest?" Jashin only shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh my God! I forgot I don't know how little children talk!' his eyes were starting to water from the frustration. "Don't be afraid, you're not in any trouble. Are you lost?" the man asked soothingly and gently smiled. "I will show you the way back to the village, if you want me to." Jashin could only blink utterly dumbfounded by the man's stupidity. "I've no place to live." He said trying to sound meek. The man frowned. "Don't worry I'll take care of it, ah, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and what may your name be, young one?"

**xxxx**

It has been six months since Jashin first met Sarutobi Hiruzen. In those six months Jashin refused to tell him his name, mostly because he didn't know it himself, and found out the old man was also the leader of Konoha. He was also forced to meet with him every month in his new apartment for his monthly stipend. Word "new" being used very loosely for the apartment was nothing more than a three-room flat, one of the rooms being a very small bathroom, where hot water was running only on a special occasion. The apartment was also situated in Red-light district. 'So,' Jashin thought, 'I could live in far worse place, like for example near the cemetery or something.' What really annoyed him was the fact he couldn't buy proper food without some sort of issue. He understood people hated him, but trying to sell him expired food for nearly double the normal price was too much. Let's only say, every vendor attempting to cheat him out of his money swiftly found out what a real shinobi can do with a dose of killing intent. Only vendor spared of Jashin's ire was some guy selling ramen, because he always let Jashin sit in his stand and even added onigiry to his menu after he found out Jashin didn't like ramen. Food wasn't Jashin's only problem, two months after he moved to the flat, some villagers decided to break into his apartment. The result was interesting: out of five, only one died, two had broken bones, one had scratches, surviving because the poisons weren't quick acting, and one had merely sullied himself. The reason? Jashin couldn't sleep without riddling the place with deadly traps.

Jashin's day was interrupted by three knocks on the door. "Good afternoon, child." Jashin was starting to dread this sentence, because of what followed. "How are you today?" These were Hiruzen's words. "Bored." Jashin still didn't know how young children should talk, so he kept to short, mostly one-word, sentences. Jashin narrowed his eyes at Hiruzen's next words. "I have a surprise for you." Hiruzen smiled. "How would you like to start a shinobi academy?" Jashin's eyes noticeably widened. "But I'm not six years old yet." Were his stunned words. "After considering your undying boredom, I've decided to allow you to start a few months earlier. Or maybe you don't want to be a shinobi?" Hiruzen had him and they both knew it. "Fine, I'll go." Jashin averted his eyes, but still felt Hiruzen's smugness. "Great, you're starting on Monday at eight a. m. Don't be late." Hiruzen then placed Jashin's money on the table and left. Jashin was standing in the middle of the kitchen and at last managed to say: "Perfect, finally something to do. Now, what day is it today?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jashin should really learn to not get his hopes up while staying in this village. One and only intriguing thing to happen was that he finally found out what his body's name was. It was so traumatic for him he nearly made himself forget about it.

It was his first day at the academy, he was sitting at the very back of the classroom. All children were talking and no one was paying him any attention, despite him being the smallest and youngest child around. When a teacher came, everyone went slowly quiet and the teacher started calling out everybody's names. Every child answered when they were called with "Present, sir!" or "Here, sir!" It was so boring, Jashin wasn't keeping track of them until no one called out, the sudden silence was strange, one could even hear a pin drop in that moment. "I said Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted the teacher breaking the silence. Jashin was once again frozen like a statue. 'What? An Uzumaki?! Where is the bastard?! When I get my hands on him I'll…' His murderous thoughts were interrupted by a chalk hitting him in the forehead. "When I call your name, I expect you to answer." Said the teacher and glared at Jashin. "You might've not been taught any of the basic manners, but I strongly suggest you learn quickly. We in the academy don't have time for teaching animals." He growled with a nasty smirk as the class laughed at Jashin. "This is your last warning, next time I'll give you a detention." He finished and looked like he was expecting Jashin to say anything. Jashin was on the other hand completely stunned and even if he wanted to, he couldn't make any retort. 'What?' This was what was running through his mind for quite some while. 'This guy's name was supposed to be a Fishcake?!' He wasn't able to wrap his head around it as it was too surreal for him. 'Why would anyone think it's a good idea to name anyone a Fishcake?! Why would his PARENTS think it's a good idea to name their child a fricking Fishcake?! Why not name them a Leaf or a Log when they were already at it?! Wait a minute. That's not important at all! Does it mean I have to answer to it now? No! Never! I've got to keep at least some dignity!' He was panicking so much he was gasping for breath and nearly blacking out. 'What have I done to deserve this? I have to get out of here, NOW!' So he closed his eyes and opened the connection to Hane and slipped into her mind. Finally he could breathe without trouble. Watching the lives of other humans in the village and sensing their chakra was always very calming to him. It made him feel detached from all of his problems, to just push them away for even a little bit further away. Throughout his life here he noticed a heightened amount of near-panic attacks. It was truly troubling for him as he didn't remember it happening to him before. He should probably try to do something about it, but he couldn't make himself to do it, at least not now. So he did what he always did whenever he encountered this particular problem. He pushed it away for later, it most likely wasn't healthy, but Jashin didn't feel safe enough to poke a hornet's nest right now. Maybe when he had someone he could trust to watch his back…

After that incident nothing significant of note happened. He'd go to school, sit there for few hours, pretend to "learn" how to read, write or count and listen to some history of Konoha. Then he'd go train with Hane to the forest, return to his place, eat, sleep and repeat. Over and over again. It was mind numbing. 'No wonder the shinobi here are stupid or suicidal.' And it didn't matter what the hokage said about the academy, in Jashin's eyes, it was pointless. 'Why should I need to know a date of the Konoha's founding to survive outside the village? And why do the girls learn how to arrange flowers instead of what flowers are poisonous? When I was their age I knew so many more herbs, be they poisonous or edible, than them. It makes no sense at all, I could've survived at least a week alone in the wild.' _It is important for you to know the Kawas were constantly traveling for about ten years at the time and then they'd returned to the Land of Water. There they spend half a year, sometimes even up to a whole year. Because Jashin was born when they were nearly in the middle of their second month. So he grew up mainly on the road and had to learn pretty quickly to survive._

**xxxx**

Jashin spent about two years in the academy this way. He'd live an entirely happy life, ignoring everyone around him as they ignored him. The monotony was completely destroyed one night when Jashin was lying in his bed and listening to all the voices everyone's life energy made. It was peaceful and allowed him to relax and enjoy his otherwise boring life. When suddenly the voices in the Uchiha part of the village started to go mute. One by one and they weren't stopping. Jashin's eyes flew open and he started rapidly breathing. It was sickening. So many voices going silent so quickly, Jashin thought he might throw up. He hurried to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet. It took hours and by the end of the night he had tear marks running down his cheeks, sweat soaked clothes, dark shadows under his eyes and a wild sorrowful look on his face. The worst thing? He only felt three signatures of the Uchihas and two of them departed from the village. He couldn't leave his flat for a week and his sleep was hunted by nightmares. He only left when the food ran out. After that everything went back to normal, villagers looked at him the same, everybody laughed the same. It was like the Uchihas never even existed, like no-one missed them. In the village hidden in the Leaves only one Uchiha stayed alive and he was getting filled with darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for late answer to your question. To tell you the truth, Jashin was always a human, he was just very strong and because of his clan's nomadic life style many people knew about him. Hidan only used legends about him to cause inhuman violence._

_Now on to the story..._

At first there was darkness. 'Why is it so dark? Where are the stars?' There was silence. 'Why is it so quiet?' He tried to lift his arm. He couldn't move. Then there was a muffled whisper. 'no.' it turned into a cry 'No!' then scream 'NO!' and then there was a light rushing towards him with a roar: 'Not my child! Help us! Jashin!'

Jashin snapped his eyes open and gasped for breath. It was the same nightmare of THAT fight. It was an annoyance despite it being one of the milder ones, anything beats the feeling of being sealed. He didn't like this, for it was starting to get harder and harder to get a full-night sleep. He had nightmares since he woke up here in this body, but after the Uchiha massacre they were getting progressively worse. If it won't start to get better soon, he'll be forced to tell the Hokage.

'Alright, today I'm going to do it. I will tell the Hokage about the nightmares.' Jashin was trying to motivate himself, for eight months he suffered from the nightmares in silence. Well no more, as everyone has their limits and Jashin just reached his own. A knock on the front door and Hiruzen came in. "Good morning Naruto-kun. How have you been this past month?" asked old Sarutobi. "Not so good." Muttered Jashin, Yes, he told him the name he was supposed to answer to, even if it pained him. "I've been having nightmares and I've had a problem falling asleep." Hiruzen frowned and looked at Jashin's dark circles under his eyes. "And for how long have you been having this problem Naruto-kun?" Jashin tiredly sighed and let his shoulders drop. "A little over eight months, since the Uchiha massacre." Hiruzen's frown deepened. "Do you have any idea why?" "Probably from the fact I felt all their voices go silent." Jashin wasn't looking at Hiruzen, but still managed to feel his surprise. "Naruto-kun, can you sense other things? Say, can you tell me how many people are in this building?" Jashin stopped for a while and coked his head to the side. "We're the only ones inside. Outside on the other hand… There are three ANBU guards, one is mine and other two are came with you." He blinked and smiled innocently. "Naruto-kun, How far can you reach with this ability?" It looked like Hiruzen was getting worried. "'I can feel the whole village." He mischievously smiled. "Sometimes, when I'm bored in the classes I try to count the number of people in the village." He said excitedly. Hiruzen was speechless. Having such strong sensor at such young age was unheard of. Not even Second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, could do it with so little concentration. To Hiruzen it was astonishing, to Jashin it was nothing special, because he lived his whole lives like this, he couldn't imagined any other way. "Naruto-kun, can you tell me anything about the ANBU outside?" Hiruzen wanted to know how great his sensor ability was. "Well, one feels like water, other feels like lightning and the last one feels like…" he stopped. 'That shouldn't be possible, Jashin heard that the last Senju was a woman outside the village.' He feels like life." His eyes were glazed over as he looked for other information. "He is strong, his chakra is above a averaged jonin level, though I don't think he's over twenty-five years old." He unconsciously turned to face The ANBU. Hiruzen was taken aback, never, not even in his wildest dreams did he thought it was possible for someone to find so many information about someone so easily. It was impressive, it was also very dangerous ability if left alone as this situation showed. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll find someone to help you learn how to control it." Hiruzen said reassuringly. This caused Jashin to sweat-drop. "Thank you grandpa."

Jashin would like to point out that this wasn't his intention at all and that the Hokage basically made him call Hiruzen "Grandpa". Considering Jashin lived in time when Hiruzen was a baby, it made it quite awkward for him.

**xxxx**

Never, in all his life did Jashin thought he'd be trained by a Senju, so when the ANBU came without his mask and introduced himself as "Tenzo" Jashin was perplexed, because the Senju never said anything about his clan, he didn't even carry any symbol or anything remotely Senju. "Life-bringer, that's what I'll call you from now on." Was Jashin's deadpanned response. And so the unwanted training began. It was torturous, not only was Jashin forced to associate with a Senju, he also had to tolerate him as a teacher in art his clan was supreme over anyone else. One of the benefits was his lessened amount of nightmares, therefore his sleep was way better, however he started to have headaches again. It appeared training with Tenzo and Hane at the same time was too much for him. He was not amused and his tolerance for stupidity suffered for it. So even if he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, he was not so bored, because he managed to persuade Tenzo into showing him how to mould chakra. He was still working on it, but he will make it work, just not yet.

His "fondest" memory so far was created by Tenzo's attempt to teach him some chakra exercises. It was early morning before the academy opened and Jashin was waiting for Tenzo at the ramen stand. Although the stench of ramen was greatly destroying his appetite, the benefit of being treated like a human was too nice to pass by. People running the stand added an onigiry dish for Jashin too, needless to say Jashin was eating his breakfast there almost every morning. After waiting for about half hour Tenzo finally showed up. "Life-bringer! Did you get lost?" called Jashin. "Naruto-kun, sorry to be late. We shouldn't waste any more time and start training." Said Tenzo calmly. "Today I'll teach you how to stick a leaf to your forehead." They slowly made their way towards training ground number seven. There Tenzo proceeded to show Jashin how to do so. Jashin ended up not being able to do this exercise, but to cheer him up, Tenzo showed him how to do Kirigakure no jutsu, which Jashin immediately tried with a great success. It was the day Konoha's inhabitants remembered as the day Konoha looked like Kirigakure. Jashin swore to Tenzo to not use it very often and to try and master it only when Tenzo was around. Through and through, his new life was good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Autor's note: I'm sorry for the late update. School was real annoyance for past weeks. Hopefully the updates should be more frequent from now on.**_

Jashin was sitting on the Hokage monument and looking over the village. It housed him for nearly twelve years now. Tomorrow will be an academy graduation test to see if the students have a potential to become a shinobi. He didn't see it very positively, because he still couldn't do a clone jutsu and his knowledge in history was miniscule. His taijutsu has gotten better, he no longer forgot to dodge attacks from his opponents, on the plus side there was no test on fuijutsu, so he should be fine, he'll even have a chance to pass. Probably.

The next morning Jashin was waiting in the classroom for the teachers to come and start the written part of the test. It was annoying waste of time, but Jashin managed to answer many of the questions. After this, everyone moved to school's training grounds and the taijutsu part started. Students would fight against Iruka or Mizuki and then get points for their performance. 'As expected first goes the Firecracker. Hopefully the teacher will knock him down a peg or two… Ah Jashin, after all these years you should truly know better than that.' The Firecracker's name was Inuzuka Kiba, Jashin had a terrible memory for faces and names so he remembered people by the feel of their chakra. 'Let's see, Firecracker passed, next is Tsunami, then Breeze, some others, Tickles and finally Sparkling.' When it was Jashin's turn he carefully moved toward the middle of the ring and got into an academy style stand, he worked on his family's taijutsu style and quickly found out he couldn't use it in any spars, for it was way too brutal. It started with Mizuki motioning for Jashin to attack, Jashin knew he had to be careful. Still, he moved swiftly closer and attacked with a jab of his left hand, which Mizuki blocked and retaliated with a punch of his own left hand. Jashin had just about enough time to duck under it. Jashin moved his legs further away from each other and started throwing jabs in quick succession, left, right, left, left, right and finishing with an uppercut. Mizuki blocked most of them and those that hit didn't seem to do any real damage, he then proceeded to go from defence to offence. His right hook was so strong Jashin would surely be send flying out of the ring, were he to not dodge it on the last second by leaning back so far his hands touched the ground, he then braced himself and shot his legs up scratching Mizuki's cheek. He continued with a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's stomach. His kick was blocked and the next thing Jashin knows he is staring at the blue sky. He blinked once, twice, opened his mouth and coughed. 'Damn, that hurts like a…' "Naruto! Are you ok?" called Iruka. "Yes Iruka-sensei, I'll live." muttered Jashin. "Good, good, well next on the list is Yamanaka Ino." Said Iruka. By the time all the spars finished it was just around lunch, so the children were given an hour long break. The lunchbreak was spent in excitement and nervousness by most, however there were still some children laughing and gossiping. Then Umino Iruka came and called the first of genin hopefuls. Children were being called one after another, some returned with a headband and some without. Then Jashin was called, he nervously got up and went to the class next door. Behind the table sat Iruka and Mizuki. "Alright Naruto, why don't you show us the Kawarimi jutsu?" asked Iruka. Jashin took a deep breath, made hand seals, switched himself with Iruka and breathed out. "Well done Naruto." said Iruka as he returned to his seat. "Now do a hedge." Jashin concentrated and turned into Mizuki, he smiled after letting his hedge drop. "Good, good, now the clone jutsu." Said Mizuki. Jashin made the hand seals, there were three puffs of smoke, when the smoke dispersed there stood Jashin and three copies of him. Two of them immediately dispersed the last one looked like he would fall over at any second. Iruka frowned saying: "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you pass if you can't make a proper clone." Jashin looked dejectedly at the floor. "Come on Iruka. He did managed to make a clone. Shouldn't we let him pass?" asked Mizuki. "I'm sorry, but the clone isn't of any use at all. I can't let him pass." Jashin, still glaring at the floor, grimaced, shoved his hands into his pants pockets, turned around and left.

It was evening when everyone finished and their parents were picking them up. Jashin was sitting on a lone swing, trying to ignore all the stares and whispers. "It's good he didn't pass." and "I'm so glad my child doesn't have to be in the same team with It." Jashin closed his eyes, stood up and moved to the roof of the academy. He was sitting there for only a few minutes, when Mizuki appeared. "Hey Naruto," he said gently, "don't feel down. Iruka was just worried about you. He didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I promise." "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Mizuki-sensei." muttered Jashin with a grimace. "You know, there is actually another reason I came." Mizuki smiled secretly. "Did you know there is a secret test, that if passed enables you to become a shinobi?" Jashin snapped his head towards Mizuki. "Really?!" "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you. All you have to do is…"

**xxxx **

In the middle of the night Jashin found himself sneaking inside the Hokage's house. He was silently moving through corridors and feeling for the Hokage's or any guard's presences. He could feel them all, lurking around the place, more times than not he had to stop and wait for them to pass. It was nerve wrecking. Luckily for him he had a near perfect control of his chakra as long as it was inside his body. He stopped. The door was right in front of him. He checked his surroundings. Quietly crept to the door. Grabbed the handle and pushed. The door didn't make even a tinniest noise. Jashin breathed out. The coast was clear. He crept into the room and looked around. There it was! The scroll was just lying among other scrolls. He frowned, it was way too easy. He took the scroll and suddenly the lights went on. "Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" asked Hiruzen tiredly. Jashin grined innocently: "You know, just borrowing something totally unimportant." "Return the scroll at once, please." sighed Hiruzen. "No, can do Hokage-sama." Said Jashin determinately "Sexy no jutsu!" called Jashin and turned into a young woman around her mid-twenties, which caused Hiruzen to faint after he had a giant nosebleed. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Mischievously smirked Jashin while he jumped out of the window.

**xxxx**

The whole village was in an uproar trying and failing to locate one Uzumaki Naruto with the Forbidden seal's scroll. Meanwhile Jashin sat in a forest unaware of this. He had Hane guard his position, so he could learn without the need to concentrate on anything else. When Iruka came Jashin was ready and waiting to show him his learnt jutsu. "Naruto! What have you been thinking?!" screamed Iruka "Hi Iruka-sensei! You came just in time. Come on I'll show you. Now I can finally pass the secret test!" bounced Jashin happily. "What are you talking about Naruto? What test?" asked Iruka "The test Mizuki-sensei told me about of course." "Naruto there is no such test." Said now concerned Iruka. Jashin was about to answer him when Iruka suddenly pushed him out of the way. Jashin gulped, where he stood seconds earlier now were multiple kunai, some even pierced Iruka. "There you are Naruto. Now, there is no point in lying anymore. Say, should I tell you the truth?" asked Mizuki "No! Don't you dare Mizuki!" screamed Iruka over confused Jashin's question "What are you talking about?" "The reason why you're hated!" shouted Mizuki, Jashin's only outer reaction was his frown, but on the inside he was panicking. 'What?! How dare he lie to me! And what does he mean by the reason? Is he going to tell me I was Kawa Jashin before I've awoken in Uzumaki's body?' "Twelve years ago the village was attacked by a nine-tailed fox demon!" continued Mizuki, not knowing about Jashin's inner drama. "STOP! Mizuki!" screamed Iruka attempting to interrupt Mizuki "That day a rule was created to not let you or anyone your age know what happened and that it not the worst part, no, the worst part was Naruto…. the fox was YOU!" Jashin was stunned. He didn't know if he should laugh or shake his head in disbelieve. "What?" was all he could say to this. "Naruto! Don't listen to that traitor! You are not the demon which attacked the village!" cried out Iruka hurriedly. Mizuki started to spin a big shuriken and scream: "Everyone in this village will always hate you! NO ONE will ever love you! Because you are the fox which killed so many people! Including Iruka's parents!" "No! That's not true! Naruto!" "The scroll you stole! Yes! The same scroll was used to seal you!" Mizuki used Jashin's distracted state to throw the spinning shuriken at him. It was getting closer and closer. Until it hit. Jashin stared into Iruka's desperate crying eyes. "Naruto." Iruka coughed blood. "It'll all be alright. I believe in you. You are a good person." Cough, cough… more blood. "So run. Make sure… make sure Mizuki doesn't get the scroll. Can you do that?" Jashin nodded his head numbly still staring at Iruka, the first person to ever take a hit for him, before no one did it because he could handle himself, now because no one cared for him at all, until Iruka. Iruka cared, even if he didn't know Jashin very well. It was decided. Iruka was going to live. No matter what. Jashin climbed from underneath Iruka. His eyes were shadowed. He was pissed off. Slowly, very slowly he started to release his killing intent until it was full out maddening. Mizuki was starting to sweat a lot and his smile was slipping from his face. This was not a part of his plan. Not at all. The boy was not panicking. He was deadly calm. Like a killer. Jashin smiled sharply, he felt it. Mizuki was getting nervous, but so was Iruka, who was also getting weaker. Jashin frowned 'I have to finish quickly.' The next think Mizuki knew, he was surrounded by hundreds of Uzumakis. All of them were channelling a great amount of killing intent. "Well. What are you staring at Mizuki?" smirked on. "He wants to meet us." Said another. "Very, very closely." Added other sharply. "Don't worry about a thing Iruka-sensei. We won't even break a sweat." Gloated different one. Then they hurled towards Mizuki in waves. Iruka stared in astonishment, because Jashin wasn't using the academy taijutsu style. He used Kawa's taijutsu, it caused every clone to disperse after only one move, as it harmed the user without the Kawa clan's bloodline limit. Jashin smiled good-naturally as he looked at Iruka over Mizuki's mess of a body, it was bruised, scratched and with broken or crushed bones. "Come here Naruto. I have something for you." "What is it Iruka-sensei?" "Just come here and close your eyes." Jashin did as asked and then felt as Iruka placed something into his hands. "Open them." Jashin looked what was in his hands and gasped. It was the shinobi headband. "Congratulation Naruto. You are a shinobi now." Smiled Iruka. "I'd like for you to call me Shin, Iruka sensei." Said Jashin gently, staring at the symbol of his success. 'Life can be a real bitch at times, but sometimes, sometimes it can be an ok experience. It always depends on how you sate your bloodlust.'


End file.
